Midnight Train
by silkycatastrophe
Summary: "Loving you, is the easiest thing I've ever done, my girl." Based off "Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Small town girl, city boy, midnight train going anywhere. Anywhere but here.


**The Midnight Train**

* * *

><p><em>Strangers waiting<em>  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching<em>  
><em>In the night<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hidin' somewhere in the night<em>

_**-** Don't Stop Believin' by Journey_

* * *

><p><em>"Loving you, is the easiest thing I've ever done, my girl." Based off "Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Small town girl, city boy, midnight train going anywhere. Anywhere but here.<em>

* * *

><p><em>This a completely revised version of another story I wrote on another account so long ago. It's written better, and it flows better. I hope you enjoy it, I love this song so much. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it. <em>

"I don't care anymore! Don't you get it? I haven't cared for a long time now!" Penny screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice bellowed through the entire house, and likely the neighbours too. I was surprised we never got any complaints, God knows we deserved them.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, then why don't I just go pack up my things right now and leave?" Lester growled. My father had come home late again for the third night in a row, and I was pretty sure than both my mother and I believed he was having an affair.

"Why don't you, you're never here anyways!" she yelled back. I imagined that even though I was hurting, my mother's heart was breaking too.

I heard the loud slam of a plate falling to the floor where it shattered into a million tiny pieces. I winced as if plate hit my skin and the pieces of glass shattered on my skin instead of across the floor. A door slammed and someone ascended the stairs, pounding louder with each step. I sighed; for once I wanted to get through one night without having to deal with the fighting of my parents. My heart deflated again as I realized they probably forgot I existed. If they knew, they obviously weren't taking my view into consideration and they sure as hell didn't acknowledge me. But tonight was going to be different, I finally had enough of my parent's baggage.

My bags were packed and sitting on my bed. One full of clothes, shoes, and money that I had saved over the course of my entire life. Birthday and Christmas money, included, and every last penny I could squander. The other bag had my favourite childhood teddy bear, a photo album, my favourite records and books. My guitar case was sitting next to the bag on my bed. I was not leaving without my music, I had to make sure that it followed me.

I had never really been the spontaneous kind of person who lived in the moment, and let life work itself out. But tonight, I was letting the wind lead me. Tonight, I would follow my heart.

I picked up my bags and guitar, and took one last look at my seemingly empty room. I might never see it again.

I thought a lot of people would be concerned if they found out that an eighteen year old girl was dropping everything, to run away, and escape her life. That she dropped out of college before she even got there, simply because she wanted to escape her parent's ill wills and desires. I think a lot of people would be shocked if they found out that me; Ally Dawson wasn't pursuing school, or even a job and instead running away. Me; awkward, boring, rule following Ally Dawson. I guess this was a little out of character, but I could only hold in my feelings for so long before completely losing it. A girl had to live, and I truly believe that this is what was best for me, and my future.

I double checked the bathroom for my shampoo and toothbrush. And made sure that I wasn't forgetting my grandmothers gold necklace from my desk.

Finally, I turned around and walked out of the room, slowly and quietly walking down the stairs with no regrets. Seeing as my parents were both distracted with their own issues, I'm was not surprised that they didn't notice me leave. That was the basis of the success in my plan; that I would leave without a trace and they'd never know. I'd been preparing for this day for two months, on the night of graduation when both of my parent's ceased to show up. Ironic because I had wrote it on the calendar, and left leaflets all over the house as a force of reminding them that my graduation was coming up. A few of my friends asked why my parents weren't at the school, and that was the last time I ever made an excuse for them. I told everyone that it was my parent's anniversary and they were away on a trip. I felt tired, and meaningless, my own parent's didn't care enough to show up to a huge milestone in my life. So during the valedictorian speech, I came up with a rough plan to leave home. Nothing would ever be worth the humiliation of unloving parents ever again.

I gripped the piece of fabric in my pocket from a blanket I had when I was a baby; when I was most vulnerable. A surge of hope drifted from the material and into my body.

I quietly opened the door and slipped out of the house. I stood on the porch looking out onto the street. I was finally going to get out of this shitty small town. I was finally living my dream. I could feel my heart racing from adrenaline. Power sifted through my soul and gathered my hands pulled me forward without effort.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight, when I finally got to the city by bus. The street lights, shone creating an illuminated pathway for me to follow. It stopped raining for the time being, but the streets glowed with a sense of purity and anticipation, as if they were cheering me on.<p>

It occurred to me that I was alone when I was nearing the train station and there was no one willing to stop and tell me directions to where I was going. I just had to catch the midnight train, if I missed it, I would miss the connection to Miami, and I knew that I was meant to be in Miami. The next connection would be in three days, which I was not willing to sacrifice. So I kept at a steady pace, following my instincts and the road signs. Until five minutes before midnight I arrived at the station with a hint of sweat beginning to drip of my brow.

As I pulled out my prepaid ticket and ran with my bags inside the station and out of the wet city I was blasted with a newfound feeling of hope. People everywhere all had places to be and people to see and they were all just like me. There were many young people, not that I was convinced that everyone was running away just the same as me, but that they were all following their hearts, to their family and friends and lovers.

"Train 44, final call for boarding. 44 final call for boarding", the announced proclaimed over the speaker system.

That was my train, and just as I pulled my bag forward, another person ran past me, knocking the guitar out of my hand and onto the floor. I girl in a skimpy dress cursed under her breath, apologized and continued running. I guessed I better also get used to the attitude and behaviour of the city folk while I was here. That was another thing that was different than the small town I came from. Nothing was quite the same as the small town life. People were nicer, everyone knew each other, which was a blessing and a curse within itself.

Before I could pick up my guitar off the dirty and muddy floor, another set of hands beat me to it, encompassing the guitar underneath their arm.

A tall young man, around my age with blonde hair and a rain jacket on, smiled at me with a fierce grin that nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Here you go miss, I'd watch where you were going, it's a jungle out there", he told me. He passed the guitar back to me and nodded his head as a form of parting. I followed the crowd to people to the conductor and up into the train showing my ticket to nearly half a dozen people along the way. But before I left, I watched the blonde boy run towards the ticket counter, likely to purchase a ticket, and stumbling along the way.

I found my seat on the train, and settled my bags in, finally allowing myself to become comfortable.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is currently 12:02 in the morning and we will be arriving at our first stop in 2 hours. There will be a connection to Miami at that stop. Thank you for travelling with Amtrak."

I took off my coat and rolled it into a ball, placing it by my head to act as a pillow.

* * *

><p>Five Hours Earlier<p>

The house was a mess, more of a mess than usual, if that was even possible. I knew things were difficult on my father, but all of this was his own fault. I kicked the empty bottle of vodka on the floor and I looked up to see that it hit my dad lightly in the foot.

"Dad", I said, not knowing where to go with my sentence.

"Why isn't it clean in here yet? It's a mess."

"I haven't gotten to it yet."

"Why not? It's not like you have a life, no friends, and girlfriend, just me. So fix this. Clean it up right now. You owe me, seeing as I've put up with you for the past 18 years. God knows how I've managed." His voice was full of hatred and annoyance. "Why are you even still here?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. The old man took a step back. "I've been taking care of you, not the other way around. It's been 9 years since you said you would pick up your life after mom died, and you have done nothing but waist your life away with drinking", I spat at him. "None of this is my fault. I've been making sure that we don't lose the house and that you have your precious alcohol money. Because I knew how much that means to you. I owe you nothing old man."

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm the adult. You're a worthless piece of shit and you are lucky I've put up with you this long. But now I'm kicking you out. How does that feel?"

"Okay, my bags are already packed. See you on the other side old man, or actually you won't because you will be rotting in hell. Good luck with the rest of your life." And with that I went back to my room and grabbed the bags I've had ready for the past 2 weeks and walked out the door, never looking back.

I'd lost count of how long I'd been cleaning up after my dad and taking care of him. I didn't have the energy to clean up after him anymore and there were beer and liquor bottles lining the entire kitchen counter. It was beginning to smell like a family of rats has been living in the kitchen since Christmas.

I walked out the door of the house and down the stairs of the porch, not before glancing at the mailbox that had enough mail to account for 4 weeks. The house looked so sad and deprived, I felt bad that it was only full of awful memories and experiences.

I packed my guitar, and all the clothes I've ever owned. I had a few photos of my mother so I never forget my origins, but that was all. Other than money. I'd been planning for this day for ages. I've worked long shifts, and multiple jobs just to save up money for whatever was ahead of me. My mom also left some of her will so me when she died, so I have that too. Since I was eighteen, I'd finally inherited it, and there was nothing holding me back.

I could hear sirens in the background, which wasn't out of place, not in the big city that never slept and there was always something going on.

I was so happy when I finally saw the train station come into sight, I likely had a goofy grin on my face. And after helping a pretty girl with her guitar, I went to purchase a train ticket to L.A. Where my future would be.

"One ticket for the next train to L.A.", I told the teller.

A lady in a uniform behind the kiosk looked down at me. "ID please."

"I passed her my ID, and grabbed my wallet."

"There is another train tomorrow at noon, or one last spot on this train if you think you can make it. It leaves in 7 minutes." I nodded.

"I'll take the train that leave in 7 minutes."

"That's comes to $135.00. Just one way, correct?"

"Yes."

Five minutes later I was running to the train and climbing the stairs on the fifth car. Sighing in relief and placing my bags in the baggage claim. I had barely made it, but it felt good to finally be going somewhere with my life. I looked at my ticket and began walking down the aisle if the car.

* * *

><p>"What's a pretty girl like you doing travelling all alone?" an old man with a scruffy beard and coffee in his hand smiled mischievously at me. I sunk further into my seat and tried to put even more distance between us. I saw that he was moving closer to me though, he feet positioned to pounce. "You are alone aren't you?" I but my backpack on the seat next to me.<p>

"This seat is taken", I spoke quickly.

As if someone could hear my prayers, I had a saving grace.

"Hey hun, sorry I was so late, there was something wrong with my ticket. It's all fixed know." The blonde boy moved into the seat next to me and put a hand onto my shoulder. It was the same boy who helped me with my guitar, and he was turning into my knight in shining armour. "Play along" he whispered. "Unless you want that old bag of skin sitting on your lap." I nodded as his hand reached for mine and I grabbed it willingly.

"I'm glad you made it, I was beginning to get worried", I said loud enough that the man would hear.

I looked back at the man, he was hunched back and rolling his eyes, looking away. The blonde smiled and I laughed.

"I'm Austin", he told me as my hand released from his.

"Ally, and thank you for saving me."

"Nice to meet you Ally."

"You too", I said at the same time a large yawn escaped my lips. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Um thanks?" I questioned.

Austin laughed and waved it off, I turned towards the window and the world was flying by me as the train travelled at high speeds. The sound a train horns and freedom filled my thoughts as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of a voice over the radio.<p>

"We will be taking a quick stop to fix some mechanical problems on the train, delays are expected to be around 30 minutes."

I sat up, and stretched my arms finally taking notice that the seat next to me was empty. Austin was no longer in his seat, and was nowhere in sight. I wondered how long I slept for, the green cotton seats were surprisingly comfortable. Looking around I noticed that there was forest everywhere outside and that there wasn't much to see. It was bright outside, and then I realized that my stop should have been at two in the morning, to board to get to Miami. My heart started pounding, I had no idea what to do. I had no idea where I was going and what would happen next. This is what I was afraid of. A women with a cart ahead a few seats was giving coffee to an old man.

"Excuse me!" I asked her when she got to my seat. The middle aged woman with red hair smiled sweetly.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a medium double double."

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Also, do you know the time?"

The women looked down at her watch, and I saw Austin again, walking from the front of the cart. He smiled at me, and made a funny face. He probably noticed the concerned look on my face.

"7:24."

I sighed. I was so far from my step by now. "Thank you." She nodded and continued on her way.

"Why the sour look?" Austin asked. He noticed. He passed me a warm bag, and I gave him a questioning look. "Breakfast sandwich. I thought you might be hungry", he said right before taking a large bight out of his own sandwich.

"Thank you", I replied realizing I was actually very hungry.

"So what happened? Why did you look like you might jump off the train at any second?"

"I missed my stop, and I don't even know where this train is going."

"Where were you supposed to get off?"

"Chicago."

A low whistle escaped his lips. "The Chicago stop was 5 hours ago, and we are going to California."

"Really?" I say in a low voice.

"Yah, the call for the train to Miami was long ago. I'm sorry." I thought for a second, and my head fell back against the head rest.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it. That's all you have to say?" There was sight amusement in his voice, but mainly he sounded concerned. And in the corners of his eyes, there was a sight remorse of a glint a sparkle that made me wonder what he was really thinking.

"Oh my?" I replied sarcastically.

"I thought you would be freaking out."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I don't know you just didn't strike me as the girl who was laid back, and calm about these types of situations." He was right, this was all new to me.

"Typically, no I am not. The old me would be flipping out, the new me however, is letting the wind carry her along. Plus, there isn't really anything I can to about it at this point. Apparently, Hollywood is where I am destined to go."

"Do you always talk like a hippy?"

I laughed and shook my head.

We told each other our stories. Both were fascinating in their own way if you thought about it. We told each other how we ended up in the train, about our childhoods and everything in between. With such a long train ride, we had to talk about something. Here we were; two completely lost 18 year olds, but we were both so sure of ourselves. Austin was so easy to talk to. I thought it had more to do with the fact that our upbringing and runaway status gave us some common ground.

But he thought otherwise.

He pointed to my guitar at my feet. "You play?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded picking up my case, and brushing it off.

"It's not my best instrument, I am much better at the piano, but I couldn't just pack up the piano." He stood up and grabbed something from the luggage compartment above our head: a guitar.

"We have a lot in common", he said.

"Yah, I confirm. We are both runaways, and we both play guitar, we are practically soul mates", I teased. He laughed as he lightly shoved my arm.

"You know what I mean my sarcastic friend." He sat back down and opened up his case. "Guitar has always been my favourite instrument." He strummed a cord. I felt mesmerized by his voice and his music. My heart even fluttered at the sound of the guitar and his careful touch. "Isn't it weird though? Out of all days to run away, we both chose yesterday, out of all destinations in the world, we both ended up here, of all people to meet, we meet each other."

He eventually put his guitar away, and we continued to talk for hours. We talked about our favourite books, our favourite holidays, and childhood pets. As it turned out Austin had a pet Iguana for two years when he was 7, but he lost it, and his mom never let him get another pet after that.

"How do your parents fit into this equation?" he asked me.

"They don't care about me", I replied flatly.

"Now, I'm sure that's not true, what kind of parents don't care about their children", he replied sincerely. However knowing for certain what it was like to be disowned by his father. But he never doubted his mother's love.

"You aren't going to convince me otherwise. Once when I was five my mom and I went to the grocery store, and when we came back she accidentally locked me in the car, and I didn't know how to get out. They didn't notice until the next day when I didn't come down stairs for breakfast. My dad ended up calling the police, who found me in the car at noon. I also ended up developing heat stroke which left me sick the entire summer."

"They cared enough to call the police." My expression changed to a glare.

"Okay, okay, you're right, that is very poor parenting, but that doesn't mean they don't care about you."

"Whatever. What about you?" I said wanting to drop the subject. His hand moved to my thigh and he rubbed it slowly, soothing me.

"What about me?"

"I'm sure your parents care about you."

"What parents?"

"What?"

"My dad is an alcoholic and my mom died when I was 10. That doesn't exactly match up to quality parents."

"I'm sorry Austin."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. I hardly remember her at all."

"But no ten year old should have his mother ripped away from him like that."

"Like I said, I'm over it." He sounded so cold when he talked like that, but I decided not to push the topic. I moved onto a lighter topic.

"What do you have planned after we get off the train?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Me either. You know I feel like I've never been more lost right now but at the same time, I've never been so free. I feel like I could do anything if I tried, I just don't know where to start." I sat crossed legged looking out the window of the train. It was raining right now. Water droplets were sliding down the window panel as the train travelled through a large corn field. I looked back at Austin who was staring at me. I managed a small smile. There is a look of pure wonder and awe. For the first time in the entire trip I felt slightly homesick.

"I feel the same way" he said after a while. I nodded and felt my lip uncontrollably quiver.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, moving slightly closer to me. His eyes went back and forth from each of my eyes. I bit my lip, and tried to forget how much Austin doesn't remind me of a home I never thought I would have. I try not to think of my bed, the swing set in my back yard, my Grandma, my best friend Trish. But I ultimately failed, and I crashed my head into the palms of my hands while Austin rubbed a hand on my back in small circles.

He leaned his head close to mine I could feel his gentle breaths as his starts whispering to me.

"Hey, it's alright, we don't have to know what tomorrow is going to bring, and that's okay because even though the world is against us, we have something that the world doesn't." I looked up to him and he sat back smiling at me.

"What?" I whispered. "What do we have?"

"We have a reason to keep going."

"We do?"

"Yes, we can't turn back now, we've made it so far! Just remember why you left in the first place. Have that be the reason to keep you going. You deserve this Ally. You really do."

I managed another smile, and sat back against the back of my seat taking a deep breath. I pulled the blanket out of my bag and wrapped it around myself and Austin. I rested my head on his shoulder. It acted as a silent thank-you.

"You know" I started, "you should really become a motivational speaker once we arrive in Los Angeles."

He laughed, and his chest vibrated.

"I'm serious. Thank you for reminding me why I am doing this in the first place. I need that. I'm sorry you had to witness my emotional breakdown."

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for you to breakdown for hours. I'm shocked you've made it this far. You are not a typical girl, Ally. Most people would have got off the train hours ago to go back home, but you've pulled through. I'm impressed." His hands were holding one of mine. He drew circles with his thumbs against the palm of my hand, and his head rested on top of mine. What shocked me most is the fact that I managed to put all my trust into a guy I just met a day ago.

The entire trip from Detroit to L.A. was supposed to last 3 and a half days, and so far we were half done the trip. I did not have the emotional capacity to keep a relationship for that amount of time, so whatever connection Austin thought he has with me, needed to stop. All I knew is that in a day, when we arrived in California we wouldn't see each other again, and I wouldn't be able to handle leaving someone I had grown to like so much.

The rest of the trip Austin and I ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, and we explored what we could of the train, which wasn't a whole lot. We made memories that I would cherish for the rest of my life and laughed at jokes as we took turns drawing pictures of the other passengers on board the train. We'd even been told to keep it down, we were having so much fun together. For whatever reason, Austin found everything about me fascinating. I'd never been the center of attention for someone before like this. It felt so good to be wanted by someone, something I was unfamiliar with.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes before we were supposed to arrive in L.A, Austin spoke up.<p>

"Listen, I was thinking, if it's not too much trouble, that we could, umm, it's just an idea, but…"

"Austin spit it out."

"Stick together after this." My mouth popped open. "Before you say anything, just listen, neither of us really have any plans, two people are always better than one, and we would be better off together. Plus, I would worry about you. We could find a place together, an apartment with two rooms. I have some savings. We have a better chance if we are together."

He took a deep breath.

"Are you done?"

"Yes", he smiled.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea. You're right, we do have a better chance together, especially since all of my plans involve Miami and not California. Plus, it will be fun."

He smiled at me, and his eyes travelled down to my lips before looking away.

"It was going to be really difficult to say goodbye to you anyways. I'm not sure I could have done it."

"Me either", I leaned my head against his shoulder again and we both watched the California landscape pass by in peace.

* * *

><p>We walked side by side down the street. Each of us had a guitar in hand, and each of us on a mission, but this time, on a mission together.<p>

I stopped. "Wait, Austin. We need a plan before we go anywhere else."

"You're right."

"Oh. Okay. I think we should hit some sort of internet café first. We can find some sort of apartment in the area."

"Sounds good to me." We walk further down the promenade. The palm trees were like nothing I've ever seen before. The sand was so white, and the ocean so blue. I couldn't believe that I was going to be living here. Austin must have noticed that I was in awe because he chuckled.

"Have you even been to the beach before?"

"There was a pond near where I used to live; sometimes we would go swimming there when I was really young. Does that count?"

"Not even close. I can't believe you've never been to the beach. Let me tell you Miss. Dawson, this is going to be an eye opening experience for you, let me tell you. I will teach you everything I know."

While walking down the street, I noticed a flyer attached to a hydro pole. I ripped it off the pole and hand it to Austin.

"Look!" I pushed it towards him.

Austin looks at me reluctantly before accepting the flyer. He read it and looked back up at me smiling.

"This is perfect!"

"I know! Two bedrooms, kitchen, small living room and a full bathroom. Plus, it is only a 10 minute walk from here."

"Do you have a phone?"

I shook my head.

"Shit, neither do I." I glanced around trying to take in my surroundings. Being in a strange city was something that I was not familiar with. I spotted a payphone.

"There is a public payphone across the street."

"Perfect. Can I have the flyer?" He grabbed my hand and we grabbed the bags, and we ran across the street towards the payphone. I had to move my legs fast to keep up with his stride. I noticed that his face was glowing with excitement.

We set our bags down just outside the payphone and he pulled me inside with him. The area was small so we were fairly close to each other. He picked up the phone and inserted the money before dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, my name is Austin Moon, and my friend and I wanted to look at your apartment that you have for lease." Austin looked down at me, staring directly into my eyes while he listened to the person talk. I smiled at him, my eyes never breaking contact. This was it, the perfect opportunity and I had a beautiful boy at my side with me. He continued to smile at me and his lips part slightly. It looked like his was more concentrated on me then he was the phone call.

"Sorry, what was that? I was a little distracted." He changed his composition and looked away from me for a second.

I could feel my face heating up. I was distracting him. His smile was so intimidating, or maybe it was just the fact that I thought it might be challenging to live with a boy like this while just being friends. In my mind I was driven away from the fact that we weren't leaving each other anytime soon, so it was very possible for us to be together if that was what he wanted. It was more like I wanted to know what his lips felt like against mine. I tried to get rid of the blush I knew was on my face, but I couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Awesome. We will be there in half an hour."

"Great! Bye."

Austin hung up, and the smile passed from his face to mine with a swift movement. Arms embraced me into a hug and spun me around the best they could in the small space.

"Ally, we did it. We found a place to stay. We may not like it, but it's a start." I laughed, as he let me down and I wiped my thumb lightly across his cheek. He smiled at my touch, and put a hand on top of mine. Our chests were pushed together, due to our inability to move, and the small area. We stared into each other's eyes, and distance began to close between us. My eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey! I need to make a phone call!" a man shouted from outside the payphone. Both Austin and I were startled by his actions. I flushed from embarrassment but Austin put an arm around my shoulder and we walked out together, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>"Austin, I really like this place." I spun around absorbing everything about the apartment. Its brick walls, bar, kitchen, entertaining area, and then imagining myself inside of here at Christmas and Thanksgiving, with Austin and the friends we'd make. We could have a dog, or fish, or a cat. I didn't care, I just knew that this was the place for us.<p>

"Me too! I think it is perfect for us."

I sat down on the bar stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Austin asked me moving to stand next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm thinking", I started, "That I can picture myself cooking and baking in this kitchen."

Austin turned away from me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Dave?" he called

A small man in a green suit poked his head around the corner. "Is everything to your liking?" he asked in a deep voice. I wanted to start laughing due to his particularly deep voice and his ridiculously strange persona.

"It couldn't be better. We will take it!"

"Excellent!"

"Yes. Can we move in today?"

"Sure let's just sign the lease forms and get everything ready. I'll be right back with the documents."

"Thanks Dave!" I called as he left.

Austin turned back to me with the cutest grin on his face.

"This place really is amazing", he said, "This is all happening so fast." The second part of his comment was quieter then the first. He sighed.

"I know! I never thought I would ever by in Los Angeles, buying an apartments, and living with a boy I just met 3 days ago. My parents would never approve." I give a scandalized look, and he laughed at me.

"Since when do you care what your parents think?"

I shrug. "You're right, I don't."

"Good for you", he paused, "and when I said that this was all happening so fast, I didn't mean buying an apartment and stuff." I wondered why he was clarifying.

"What did you mean?" I asked. Did I want the answer?

"I meant… that I always imagined doing these things, it's you I didn't imagine."

"Oh… I'm confused. Is that a good thing?"

"It's a really good thing, because you're spontaneous, exciting, and you are exactly what I need. I didn't realize I could develop feelings towards anyone as fast as I have with you. I didn't' even realize I could develop feelings anywhere like these ones I feel towards you. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm falling in love with you." I just stared at him, nodding slowly because I was still more confused than ever. How could he be falling in love with me? We just met 3 days ago. I could imagine a future with him too, but I wasn't in love with him. I could imagine myself falling in love with him though.

"Okay maybe that's not exactly the right way to put it", he said relieving the tension. "But I definitely like you as more than a friend." My response remained the same. I didn't even know how to react. "Oh God, I've just ruined everything, haven't I? You don't feel the same way do you? GOD! This is so embarrassing. I really thought you felt the same way. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you aren't even looking for a boyfriend! Ally!" I looked up at him, and he looked distressed. "Make me stop talking!" He hopped up onto the counter and just sat there with his hands on his face. I walked up to him, and I stood in between his legs, he didn't look up at me until I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Austin?" I whispered quietly.

"What?" he whispered huskily. It was so sexy, regardless of the fact that he just had a nervous breakdown, even that was cute.

I acted in the moment put my other hand on his cheek so he was looking into my eyes and kissed him slowly. Our lips moved slowly and intensely at the same time as his tongue pressed against my lips. It was such a savoured kiss, as if we believed that it might be a first and last kiss ever.

"Ally, I like you." He said quietly in between kisses.

"I know", I replied back, "I like you too." He smiled against my lips and made the kiss even more passionate.

* * *

><p>"Should we do Glorious Grass Green or Splendid Serpent Sapphire?" I turned to Austin who was sitting at the counter with a coffee in one hand and his other hand pressed to his laptop in the other. I was looking at paint pallets for the walls in the living area.<p>

"Whatever you want."

I sighed. This was important to me. He was obviously distracted and uninterested.

"Austin this is serious, you have to look at these wall too. We have to make a decision. We are going to be forced to look at these walls for a long time, and I hate having regrets."

I was wearing an old school volleyball shirt and black yoga pants and my hair was up in a ponytail.

He finally stood up from the seat at the bar, and moved in front of me where I was standing beside the two paint samples. He had a smirk on his face, so I put my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. We look into each other's eyes, and a smile grows on his face.

"You'll never regret me right?" he asked. I smirk still planted on his face, but a hint of seriousness in his voice. I smiled, he didn't want to lose me.

"Never."

"Promise?" I crossed my heart with my fingers.

"Why are you interrogating me?" I asked him.

"I just want to know that you'll never leave me." I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'll never leave you", I promised, "besides, where would I go." He laughed lightly and continued to kiss me gently before pulling away.

"I like the green one", he told me. I looked down at the paint samples on the floor and then back at him smiling. The green would be the accent colour while the brick would be the main highlight of the room. It was finally coming together. We had purchased furniture, some used, and some new to make the space our own. On our list was a large flat screen television, mounted on the wall and comfortable leather seating.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Ally! Can you stop giving me the silent treatment!? So I messed up. That doesn't mean you need to give up on me."<p>

I sighed, and looked at him, trying to mask the hurt I was experiencing inside. I didn't mean to hurt him either, it was just easier to push him away in a time like this than to keep him close. I wasn't sure that he would understand.

"You didn't mess up. Trust me", I spoke evenly.

"Then tell me what I need to do to help."

"Everything is fine, I'm just being stupid." I stood up and walked back to my room. Typically every night we'd been sleeping in Austin's room, in fact it was _our _room, which just felt natural since we are dating, but today I wanted to be alone. All of my things were even in our room so this room was empty except an old squeaky bed that hadn't been used in ages. I regretted looking back to see Austin's reaction, because it looked like I had just told him that his grandmother died. I felt so depressed though. I felt like I had weights holding my arms down and I needed to drag myself everywhere.

I collapsed down onto the made bed and simply stared at the ceiling. The bed felt lonely, and it was not at all refreshing.

After five or ten minutes I heard a faint knock on the door. I didn't respond because I didn't think I had to. Austin walked into the room and lied down next to me. Our faces inches apart.

"When I was five, I wanted to go to the zoo, but my parents couldn't afford to spend extra money on leisure things. I guess it wasn't such a big deal now that I think about it. But in my five year old mind, it was. I threw a temper tantrum and cried for hours. My dad eventually gave in, and he brought me to the zoo that next afternoon. That's the only good memory I have of my father."

Hearing the story made me think for a while. Austin never talked about his father. I knew that they had a love hate relationship that didn't include the love and consisted of a lot of hate, but it was new for him to share stories willingly. He had this whole, 'don't let the past burden you' vibe.

"20 years ago today was my parents wedding. Today is their anniversary, but I don't even know if they are still married. When I left, it sounded like my Dad was planning on leaving for good. Not that he hadn't ever tried before; he did. Multiple times actually. One time when I was 11 he left for a full month, and when he came back he just acted like he never left. I remember telling him that I believed that love didn't existed in the world. He asked what made me think that. I told him that if love did exist that he would try to prove it. I said 'parents are supposed to love each other', and even at that age I knew that what they had going wasn't love, it was something else. When I left him in the kitchen that night, I think I left him heart broken."

Austin didn't say anything.

"I guess, since today is there anniversary, I've just been thinking about them a lot. I've thought about home. And I'm a little homesick. I am so happy with how this is all turning out, because we both have jobs, we have each other and we have a place to stay. We have a lot to be grateful for. But I'm allowed to miss my old home, right?"

I am now in the position where I am on my side looking at Austin who is mirroring my actions. He listens and honestly that's all I really need right now.

"Ally, of course you are allowed to miss them. You're their daughter; I think you will always miss them. You can't avoid it because it's written in your blood. It's okay to be sad sometimes too. You are so brave, and I am so lucky to have you." He grabs my hand in his and squeezes it. He offers a small smile along with it. "I've been trying to get your attention all day. You've been really distant."

"I've also been distant because I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I realised that I love you."

I waited for him to say something but he smiled and his eyes twinkled like a little boy on Christmas.

"I love you too, Ally."

"Really?" I asked not quite convinced.

"Loving you, is the easiest thing I've ever done, my girl." I grinned at him and pressed my lips hard against his. I knew I'd never get tired of kissing him, not when every touch made me feel so precious and special.

"I'm afraid", I whispered faintly, putting a small distance between our lips.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that we will end up just like my parents."

"That is never going to happen."

"How can you know that?"

"Because we know what it is like to not feel loved and we are never going to want to experience that again. We would never risk this because _this _is so beautiful, and definitely not worth letting go. Without _this _what is the point of anything?" And I couldn't believe it, because he had done the impossible, he had taken a young girl who didn't believe in any form of love what so ever and taught her how to love. He became my miracle.

After that we made love in _our _bed, because it was just us and for the time being, we were able to forget the past and everything it came along with; the memories, the heartache and the pain. And it was so beautiful.

* * *

><p>"That was so embarrassing", I said bursting through the doors of our apartment. I was wearing a long red silk dress that hugged my body in all the right places. It was sleeveless, and there was a small silk bow in the back.<p>

"I can't believe you didn't defend me", Austin replied taking off his red tie that matches my dress and threw it across the room. His suit is well fit and silver making him look irresistible, in a difficult time.

"Defend you?" I scoffed.

"Yes defend me!" he said leaning on the counter in the kitchen, "You are my girlfriend and you are supposed to defend me when guys try to flirt with you."

"I can't believe you! I didn't think you would want me to, I thought you would be too proud!"

"Too proud?"

"Yes too proud. You have so much pride and I didn't want to deflate that giant ego you've been developing since we left Detroit."

He ran his hands through his hair, which either meant that he was incredibly mad, or grief stricken. I hadn't learned the difference yet, but I was proud to learn what the sign meant.

"All I wanted was for you to defend me. I was defending you. Is that so much to ask?" he tried to reason.

I scoffed again. This issue at stake was after going to a formal party that turned to the worst when a guy started to flirt with me while I was at the punch table and I told him that I wasn't interested, and that I had a girlfriend. He kept leading me on and Austin was right beside me the whole time.

He started getting angry with the guy for not leaving me alone. So he told him to back off. The guy then said and I quote, "You're this bastard's girlfriend? Come with me girl and I'll show you a good time." I ripped my arm away from his grasp and started walking away. "She said to leave her alone", Austin yelled back. They ended up getting into a fight and Austin received a black eye. I was so devastated that Austin got hurt because of me and that he would actually fight somebody; I left in the middle of the fight. I didn't want to know what he was capable of.

"I didn't need you to defend me though. I had it completely handled."

"Oh please, if it wasn't for me, that guy would have had his hands all over you in his bed." Austin threw his hands up in the air.

I gasped and felt tears beginning to burn my eyes. This had gone way too far. Austin looked back at me and his eyes grew wide. "Wait, Ally, I didn't mean that."

"You don't think I can handle myself? I may be small Austin, but I am not weak", I sneered through my teeth.

"Well next time – "

"Oh there won't be a next time and you can count on that. Obviously we are both too young and immature to handle all of this. We are through." Austin's mood seemed to change instantly with just a few words; he seemed to finally understand how far this has come. But it was too late. I grabbed my purse off the table and walked out the apartment door. I made my way down to the elevator, and waited for the elevator to come. Austin chased me.

"Ally don't leave, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I turned away from him. "Ally, can you at least try to reason with me? You have to know that it was all out of love. I love you so much."

The elevator door opened, and I walked into the elevator, trying to shut the door before he got in. He was too fast and strong.

"Just hear me out", he pled. He looked so sad and love struck, but I held my ground.

"Ally, I knew you were special when I first saw you in that brown trench coat fumbling with your guitar. You were the bravest girl I've ever met, and you are certainly not weak. You are an individual, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you too. You deserve it, and I'm sorry for begin an idiot and trying to prove that I was the alpha. I just wanted to show that guy that you are mine, and I am yours. I love you so much."

I am looking at Austin in the eyes now.

"You don't need to prove anything. I know what you are capable of, but that guy was huge, I thought it would be better if we just ignored him instead of leading him on. I know we are both exhausted and we are taking it out on each other, but I'm sorry too, I should have said something."

"So we are both to blame."

"I'm worn out. It's been a long night."

"Let's get back to that apartment."

"And for the record, I love you too." Austin smiled and took my hand in his.

We took the elevator back to up to the room and Austin held my hand the entire time.

"You are so perfect. You know that right?" he told me as he unlocked the door to the apartment.

"I'm not perfect."

"You are my definition of perfect."

I smile at him.

"Please, never ever try and leave again. I could never survive without you. I don't know how I did it before I knew you."

* * *

><p>We sat on our bed, me in my panties, bra and wearing Austin's large gray varsity basketball shirt. Austin was sitting shirtless right behind me, and, I had his guitar in hand. I was sitting cross legged, attempting to play a short tune, but ultimately failing. He had one hand on my knee and the other hand gently guiding my hand on the strings. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent warm vibes throughout my body.<p>

His hand guided my finger tips and I strummed a C cord, followed by an F cord.

Austin's hands stopped trying to guide mine, and I began to feel his lips lightly press into my neck. It felt so good. I breathed slowly, cherishing every second of his touch across my warm soft skin. I wanted him so bad it hurt.

I quickly set the guitar down on the floor, not wanting to ruin his most treasured possession and I quickly turned myself to face him.

"Forget about that thing", he whispered.

"Why? You love that guitar." He looked into my eyes, and I was a twinkle in his.

"I love you more", he grabbed my hand in his, and kissed the top. My heart excelled to new higher levels, and I could feel my face heating up. Only this boy could make me feel this way.

I grabbed his face in my hands and began to kiss him senseless. I was practically sitting on top of him, but he lifted me like I was a feather. His hands began to explore my body as we kissed. His hand travelled up my waist, but I didn't mind, because it felt so good. Each kiss lingered a little bit longer. I could tell that we had both longed for passion like this our whole lives.

We floated in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon, never looking back at our previously messed up lives.

* * *

><p>The day finally came when I called my parents. It was exactly 4 months after I left. I had sent them a postcard letting them know that I was safe. I wasn't completely heartless. I was their daughter and that's all that really mattered and all that ever would. Austin sat across from me at the table just in case I broke down and couldn't do it. He was finishing a crossword puzzle in the Newspaper and we were both sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

I dialed the number, and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I feminine voice answered through the phone.

"Mom, it's me."

"Ally?" she replied with a shake in her voice.

"Yah."

"I can't believe you are calling. It's been so long. How are you?"

"I know, I can't either, but I figured after four months it was about time I let you know what was going on. And I am very good. I have an apartment, and a job. I've met some really great people." I smiled glancing at Austin. He was my really great person.

"We really miss you. But I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"After you left, it brought your father and I closer together."

I practically choked.

"Are you saying that it took me leaving, to fix your marriage?" I looked up at Austin who was glaring at the phone, his knuckles were white, and he didn't look impressed.

"No, no, no. Not at all. We started working as a team, we finally realized how messed up our family was. We realized that we were horrible parents, and that you deserved so much better, we work better now together. We are more compatible. After you left, we were worried sick. We realized that we were so caught up in our own problems that we forgot about the only thing that really mattered."

"Any what is that?"

"You. Ally honey, I know this isn't going to mean much, but I want you to know how truly and deeply sorry we both are for treating you the way we did. You didn't deserve that. And I wanted to let you know that we are so sorry for the people we have been. I hope someday you can forgive us."

"I appreciate your apology, but a few words aren't going to fix the years of neglect."

"I know, I know. But I just want you to know that we love you so much honey. And we are so proud of you."

"You are?"

"Absolutely, you left on your own and followed your heart. You never stopped believing. And now you're happy. That's all any parent wants for their child. We are so, so proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom."

"So tell me about your new life? Is there a special boy in your life?" I look at Austin who has gone back to his puzzle and I smile. He looks up quickly and sees me smiling, so he smiles.

"Yes there is-

And that was the moment I knew that everything was going to be just fine. I kept in touch with my parents. And both my life and Austin's continued to change for the better, we became closer and closer to each other, and eventually Austin and I were able to share everything with each other. We recognized small achievements, such as six months of being on our own, and our first dog, a golden retriever. Those prepared us for even bigger milestones; such as eloping after a year of being together, and discovering that I was pregnant with our first child, a health music loving baby boy. We promised to never make our parents mistakes and to teach our children one thing; to never stop believing, because in the end if your heart believes it, than anything is possible.

_The End_

Review... please


End file.
